


Black & White

by starksgoatee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Cutesy, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: A Stony AU in which people see in black and white until they meet their soulmateI'm bad with summariesPlease leave comments and some love, i'd really appreciate it (:





	Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this, please make sure to comment and leave some love!!!

Tony had gone 42 years seeing only two colors. Black and white. He was a scientist and knew that there was an infinite number of colors that existed on the spectrum. He knew rainbows existed and that apples could be red and that grass was green, he just had never actually seen it. 

Steve grew up believing that people saw color once they met their soulmate was just a myth. He saw grey when he watched his friends get girlfriends and gush about the first time they saw color. He saw white when he met Peggy and black when they got him out of the ice. 

 

The moment Tony met Captain America himself for the first time, Mr. Steve Rogers, he was met with an unexplainable sight. He saw what he felt when he touched water, the wetness of nature's ocean and skies. It was something calming; dependable, fierce. The second thing he noticed was bright, like the beam of light the shined upon his window in the morning. It was beautitul. " Blue. " Tony thought to himself as he shook the other man's warm hand and his eyes maintained contact with Steve's. 

When Steve looked at Tony for the first time, he saw something he couldn't believe. It was like biting into chocolate, the creaminess of the sweet food. It was warm and dark, and nothing like he had ever seen before. 

Tony looked around and was flooded with everything he had heard about for so many years, he couldn't describe the feeling he had when he turned to face Steve one more time. It was like a part of him had been missing until he met Steve. " You see it too don't you?" He asked shakily, and kept his grip on Steve's hand. Steve gave a breathless laugh.

" Yes. " He said simply as he turned around and Tony watched in awe as Steve took in his surroundings. " This is amazing. I'd heard about this but... I never thought it would happen to me " He said and Tony smiled at that. 

" It's incredible. " Tony said and studied the weapon that had been brought in after it had been taken from the weird alien guy that had brainwashed Barton. It glittered with a darker shade of what he saw in Steve's eyes, the staff wrapped in a metalic color. " Jarvis scan this room and tell Mr. Rogers and I what's going on. " Blue, grey, gold, white, yellow, red and many other colors were identified and Tony smiled looking at Steve again. He could finally describe him. Steve was golden. He was like the sun. 

After whatever Tony had summoned was finished, Steve couldn't stop looking at Tony. He now knew that he was wearing blue and that the letters on Tony's black shirt were a faded yellow and that Tony's hair actually was a chocolatey brown that matched his beautiful eyes. Steve had never seen something so amazing. 

When a person is born, their soul is connected to someone near or far. They do not see color until they cross paths with the one they're meant to he with. Tony and Steve were connected by something magical, something with no boundries. They had experienced something beautiful, even if it was as common as going shopping. Out of everyone in the universe, fate had saved Tony for Steve and Steve for Tony. Their lives had crossed and they would forever be intertwined and nothing would change that, Tony was going to make sure of it.


End file.
